harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendra Daniels
Kendra Tatum Daniels '(b. 2 November 1958) is a Pure-blood witch who works in the Ministry of Magic as part of the Improper Use of Magic Office, despite not needing to work due to inheriting her family's wealth. She is the wife of Elijah Daniels and the mother of Mary Daniels. At the age of eleven, she was accepted into the Durmstrang Institute and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry choosing to attend the latter of the two. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1970 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Kendra, unlike her daughter, is quite extroverted and desires to constantly be the center of attention. She is very brave and charming, though somewhat brash and insensitive. She is quite stubborn and persistent, intent on getting the results she desires whether the other people involved like it or not. She was very outgoing, introducing herself to everyone in her house by the end of the first day, and making sure that everyone in the school knew who she was by the end of the first year. Though Kendra would say that her entire time at Hogwarts was pleasant it wasn't until her second year, that she felt the fun truly began, for that was the year she met Sirius Black. 'Early Life The Daniels family was the original pure-blood family, the one for which the term "pure-blood" was created, though the family was not included on The Sacred Twenty-Eight, despite remaining pure for generations later. Kendra became adept at magic from quite a young age, first discovering her powers at around 2 years old. She was a very intelligent child and a winner from the very beginning. Kendra was extremely competitive, as she greatly enjoyed the feeling of winning. She was a very popular and likeable child, and was admired by many who met her. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1970-1977)' Kendra's years at Hogwarts were very fun for her. Her first year was a bit lackluster, since no one else was willing to talk as much as she was, but in her second year she met the people who would eventually become The Marauders. '' In her fourth year and their third, Sirius Black began to pay a little more attention to her than to other girls (which wasn't saying that much since he ignored most girls), though he did become a lot more flirtatious (though he didn't flirt with her as much as he did with Remus). Kendra, like the rest of the Marauders had an intense dislike for Severus Snape, and a confusion at the fact that Antares Black (Sirius' little sister) felt the need to supply him with her friendship. '''Physical Description' Kendra is tall and slim, with cocoa brown skin, evenly busty proportions and relatively long, straight, black hair that she often wears in elegantly pinned up styles, or maybe even curled. Kendra loves to wear makeup and has been doing so since she was allowed to. She considers herself to be an expert at applying it and urges her daughter to do the same. She dresses very business oriented and professional like, always. Which is symbolic of the fact that her daughter feels like she never takes a break, she's always on the clock and she's always always winning. Personality Kendra is bold, driven, and daring. She cares not for limits and for rules, if they hold her back from a goal. She is kind of demanding at times, and also pushy, this can cause her to be stubborn and obstinate, and to not even consider seeing the point of view of other people if it goes against what she sees fit. Kendra has very high expectations for everyone around her and holds those who do not in great contempt. These expectations can be heavy and rarely come with an explanation, often coming across as overbearing and controlling, especially for Mary causing her to go behind her back, pretending to do what she's been told. Magical Abilities Pain tolerance Wandless Magic Nonverbal Magic Defence Against the Dark Arts ''' '''Relationships Mary Daniels Kendra's one and only daughter who she loves and adores. Though Kendra is very proud of her, she places a lot of stress and strain on her daughter because of the high expectations she has for her, and though she is right to have high expectations, she doesn't understand that Mary is not her, and that she has to live her life in her own way Elijah Daniels Kendra's husband, who she met in her 6th year of Hogwarts, after being recommended to get to know him by her mother. She originally found him to be boring and quiet, but as she got to know him, she realized he was actually mature and introspective, qualities that are necessary for growing up = Dolores Umbridge Lucius Malfoy Nova Daniels Sirius Black James Potter Lily Evans Remus Lupin Peter Pettigrew Antares Black Narcissa Black Severus Snape = Etymology # The name Kendra is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Kendra is: Knowledge. Can also be a blend of Ken, meaning royal obligation;clear water, and Sandra, meaning: protector of man, or Andrea, meaning manly or masculine. # Tatum is an English personal name of Old English origin, meaning "Tate's homestead" or a "cheerful bringer of joy" in an alternate Old English translation. -People with this name have a deep inner desire for order and -physical creativity, and want to be involved in conventional, safe activities. -People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. They are drawn to the arts, and often enjoy life immensely. They are often the center of attention, and enjoy careers that put them in the limelight. They tend to become involved in many different activities, and are sometimes reckless with both their energies and with money. Possessions '''Wand ring- '''a gift from Sirius Black Category:DRAFT Category:Pureblood Category:Witch Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Gryffindor